


Решить всё

by timmy_failure



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: На чердаке арестованного здания живет тот, кто точно знает, чье лицо скрывается под маской. К несчастью, этот тип совсем спятил.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solve Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552456) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5376474).

На верхних этажах наглухо заколоченного дома он держит пальцы на Сердце, выискивая знакомый пульс костяного амулета. Комнаты теснятся и разваливаются, стены кренятся в сторону улицы, и всё здание обветшало. Никого, кроме него, в живых не осталось. Здесь ни души. Только он и крысы. 

Так он думает. 

Он ошибается. 

Он чувствует (когда Сердце шепчет ему на ухо), как где-то наверху тянет пара амулетов ― а потом хитро замаскированный люк в потолке распахивается, и мужчина с безумно всклокоченными волосами и без стекающей из глаз крови выглядывает оттуда. 

― Наконец-то, ― вздыхает он. 

«Наконец-то что?», которым Корво огрызается, скорее рефлекторное; «Ты кто?», за ним последовавшее, негодующее и резкое. Мужчина скрывается обратно, и Корво ничего не остаётся, кроме как подняться к люку, а сквозь него ― на чердак. 

Который очень даже не заброшен. 

Здание арестовано из-за плакальщиков. На стенах снаружи начерчен красный символ, окна забиты досками. Здесь не может жить никто. Но ― на чердаке в разгроме беспорядка живёт кто-то. На каминной полке стоит череп, расставлено лабораторное оборудование, знак лорда-регента выбит в одной из стен пулями, копия картины Соколова с Чужим висит вверх тормашками, наполовину исчёрканная заметками. 

Полдюжины костяных амулетов выложены аккуратным кругом на полу. 

А вокруг костяных амулетов расставлены до смешного заметные растяжки и ловушки. 

А тот, кто их расставил, сидит на полу, обнимая музыкальную шкатулку смотрителей, пыхтит трубкой и наблюдает за Корво, будто заметки делает. 

― Знал ли ты, Корво, что тебя неописуемо надоедает ловить?

***

― Само собой, я живу в арестованных зданиях, ― вздыхает Шерлок, будто Корво только что спросил его, почему пули делают больно. ― Никто с проверками не ходит. Сложно платить за аренду, когда регент возжелал мою голову на блюде. ― Он отвлекается от секционного стола и почти мёртвой крысы, которая вскрыта и подёргивается. ― Не спрашивай.  
― Что?  
― Ты собирался спросить, откуда я знаю, что ты её не убивал. Любой дурак хоть с одной извилиной в голове понял бы, что ты её не убивал. Скальпель.  
― Чертежи.  
― Сперва скальпель.

Корво наигранно вздыхает так, что вдох отдаётся эхом в маске, и подаёт Шерлоку скальпель. Пару мгновений стоит тишина. Конвульсии крысы на столе сходят на нет. Тишина стоит ещё пару мгновений, прежде чем Корво откашливается. Шерлок суёт руку под стол и подаёт ему план этажей «Золотой Кошки».

― Западное окно курильной комнаты халтурно заколочено, ― бормочет Шерлок. У него будничный тон. Внутренности крысы в идеальном порядке у него под скальпелем в одно мгновение, а в следующее ― больше нет. ― Пруденс не осмеливается разводить для них бренди, так что они надерутся как следует. Стражника, который влюблён в горничную, можно подкупить. В паровой комнате неполадки. Развлекись там.

***

― Маска не нужна.  
― Маска обязательно нужна.  
― Маска не нужна, и она идиотская. Любой стражник уже узнаёт её куда лучше, чем когда-либо узнал бы тебя в лицо. К тому же Пьеро тебя дурит: нет у неё никаких противочумных свойств. Пей эликсира побольше и выкинь её, видеть лучше будешь.  
― А у тебя шляпа дурацкая.

***

Живущий в зданиях для мертвецов производит то, что мертвецы производить не могут ― дым, объедки, пустые флаконы от эликсира. Шерлок избавляется от них крайне осторожно. Считающие мёртвых к нему не приходят.

Вместо них, впрочем, заявляются китобои. 

― Ты на них работаешь? ― кричит Корво. Он стоит над распростёртым на ковре Шерлока телом. В линзах противогаза мерцает свет от камина; больше ничего в нём не теплится. ― Тебя Бездной попутало, как ты вообще додумался…

Едва помянув её, он слышит, как Бездна шепчет вокруг него, словно музыка. 

Корво делает рывок, метка на руке ослепительно вспыхивает, и время замедляется, когда клинок рассекает тени и замирает на волоске от горла Шерлока. Телепортироваться за спину второму чужаку в противогазе и вспороть ему горло ничего не стоит; не стоит ничего и стоит всего, а от вопля, который Шерлок издаёт, когда время отмирает и фонтан крови окатывает его со спины, Корво даже становится чуточку его жаль: воет Шерлок, как заправский кот. 

― Ты остановил время, ― ахает он пару мгновений спустя звонким от восторга голосом, когда находит тряпку и яростно оттирает с затылка остывающую кровь. ― Нет ― не остановил, замедлил в пару раз по сравнению с нормальным его ходом, только на твой собственный временной поток замедление никак не повлияло, но это никак не объясняет перемещение…  
― Шерлок, ― выплёвывает Корво, махнув клинком на аккуратную кучу тел в углу, не менее аккуратно обобранную на предмет ценностей. ― _Ты на них работаешь._  
― …Работал. ― Шерлок умолкает на полвздоха. Косится мимолетнейше на тряпку, красную и мокрую. ― Работал. В прошедшем времени. 

Каминный огонь как-то особенно недобро отражается в его глазах. Возможно, именно поэтому Корво рискует предположить, и чувствует, как рот кривится в ухмылке от догадки горькой, как морская соль: 

― Скучно было?  
― Скучно.

***

Корво не удивлён (не после «Ты остановил время!»; не после того, как Шерлок вдоль и поперёк измерил тыльную сторону его ладони, дрожа от чего-то, так похожего на электрический ток, что Корво всё опасался зацепить его ненароком), обнаружив весь чердак исчёрканным копиями и вариациями своей метки.

В ответ он ворует дневники Соколова и оставляет их у кровати Шерлока, когда того нет дома. Он загибает уголок страницы, где описаны все до единой попытки Соколова вызвать Чужого, все до единой его неудачи.

До него доходит (на крыше на другом краю города, когда дождь бьёт по незащищённому лицу), что Шерлок воспримет это как вызов, и что это, скорее всего, было изумительно скверной затеей.

***

Три этажа внизу кишат крысами.

(Наверху расставлена хитроумная система ловушек и противомер, чтобы они внизу и оставались, но это не суть. Корво замечает, вскинув брови, что в ловушках содержится куда больше взрывчатки, чем того требуется.)

― Как ты так живёшь? ― спрашивает он. 

Шерлок морщит нос. Останавливает аудиограф, но, к счастью, оставляет своё _ты попортил мне запись о влиянии человеческой крови на ворвань, Корво, мне теперь заново начинать придётся_ при себе. 

― У меня был партнёр, ― говорит он. 

Лаконично. Без какого-либо выражения вовсе. 

― В прошедшем времени? ― не сразу угадывает Корво.  
― Он был врачом. 

Внизу слышится писк ― и оглушительный грохот, когда ловушки срабатывают, сжигая целую свору крыс дотла.

***

― Тебя ждут две вещи, ― заявляет Шерлок, как только Корво входит, и тот садится, высоко вскинув брови. Его у Шерлока часто много чего ждёт ― гипотезы, оскорбления, обрывки новостей, ― но сегодня эти «вещи» что-то очень похожи на слово «подарки».

Не то чтобы ему были нужны ещё подарки сегодня, в самом деле. Не сейчас, когда его плащ забрызган кровью Хайрема Берроуза. (Брызги Шерлок уже видел; он бы смог, наверное, рассказать Корво, как тот умер, на одном дыхании, в наимельчайших подробностях.)

Корво смотрит, как Шерлок тянется под верстак и достаёт бутылку серконосского вина. Он узнаёт этикетку сразу же. Ну конечно. Он вдруг понимает, что его друг давно это запланировал. 

Он вдруг понимает, что учится читать людей, как их читает Шерлок, и считывает в напряжённых плечах и побелевших пальцах, сжимающих бутылку, смертельную серьёзность. 

― Вещь первая, ― говорит Шерлок, и пробка шумно хлопает в крохотном помещении. ― Твоё любимое. 

Корво улыбается. Улыбка натянутая. Шерлок подмечает натянутость, и у любого другого эта мимолётная гримаса на лице ничего бы не значила, но у Шерлока она выражает одобрение. 

― А вторая? ― спрашивает Корво.

Стекло, переданное из рук в руки, холодное как лёд. Холодное как зима, как рациональность, как взвешенное предательство. Шерлок умолкает ненадолго, прежде чем подать голос: 

― Не пей сегодня больше ничего, кроме этого. И забирай Эмили оттуда сразу же.


End file.
